To Us
by justagirlwithwordyideas
Summary: Riley is nothing like Maya, she doesn't mean this in a bad way just in a factual way. For example, Riley didn't have a baby in high school or get engaged in college or have six/seven kids. Everyone knows this but clearly Fear doesn't. Riley/Farkle


**A/N: If you haven't already read the Lucaya or Zay/Smackle versions please do.**

Time 1~ Jesus Take the Wheel

Riley likes college a lot, she has new friends and classes that interest her. She started dating a guy in her creative writing class named Matt around her second semester there. She misses Maya a lot too though, she is always busy with her daughter.

One morning Riley wakes up feeling nauseous. She doesn't throw up that day, but she feels like she might. It goes on for a few days until one day between creative writing and English 101 the Chinese noodles from the night before come slithering up. She decides she is pregnant right then and there. She sneaks out of her dorm at midnight while her roommate is asleep and walks to the 24 hour drugstore right off campus. She buys a test with 'one-hundred-percent accurate results,' she takes it in the small bathroom they have there.

The timer ticks on and she stands pressed against the wall willing any emotion to fill her body, but she cannot muster up anything.

She isn't pregnant. She is so happy that she jumps in joy and lets out a girly little scream.

* * *

Time 2~Worth It

After college and breaking up with Matt, Riley starts talking to Farkle again. They talk like nothing has changed but almost everything has. Farkle asks her out soon later and Riley is flabbergasted but says yes anyway.

She didn't know she need Farkle in her life to kiss her sweetly and hold her close, but when she learns it she loves it. A year and a half later Farkle buys her a gold band with a pink, heart shaped diamond and asks her for her hand. She jumps and squeals (like she did when she found out she wasn't pregnant) and says 'yes'right away, she breaks a heel from jumping up so many times.

They decided they wanted to wait a little bit before having more Mincii , as Maya calls them, but the month after their wedding Riley misses her period and calls Farkle excitedly. They go to a clinic to get tested and they turn out pregnant.

When they find out it is a boy, Riley fake pouts but can't help start picking out names right then and there.

In October they deliver their first baby, Cameron Colton Mincus. And two months later Maya has her third baby which makes Riley happy they're so close.

* * *

Time 3~Strength of My Love

When Cameron is three-going-on-four Riley convinces Farkle to move to the suburbs of NYC. Let's just say the 'celebrate' a little the first night there. Slowly, Riley starts to feel worse and worse until Farkle takes her to the doctor.

She thought they had been safe, but obviously not when a small white spot and a heartbeat show up on the ultrasound. She was scared that this wasn't what Farkle wanted, that he would want Cameron to be an only child like he was, but Farkle was ecstatic.

He took Riley straight to the store from the appointment and spent a ridiculous amount of money on Riley and the baby. She felt so spoiled and loved that day that they told Cameron right away.

They already had a name picked out when the ob/gyn told them they were having a baby girl. Riley's princess and Farkle's future CEO.

In April of 2028, Riley has her first baby girl. They name her Natalia Naomi Mincus and spoil her with everything she could want.

* * *

Time 3~Most Beautiful Creation

When Natalia is four and Cameron eight Farkle surprises his family with a trip to Hawaii. They have a great time as a family and go to incredible places and restaurants. The first or second night they get a baby sitter so they can have Hawaiian date night. After a romantic night on the beach and breakfast on the edge of a volcano they can't wait to get back to their kids.

Two weeks later, on the day of their flight home Riley feels off. She has a headache and her bathing suit doesn't fit right. She has to pee about thirty times on the airplane and the smell of someone drinking on the plane makes her dizzy.

When they get home everyone goes straight to bed and the next morning Riley wakes up feeling sick. That's when she decides to take a pregnancy test.

Farkle doesn't let the doctor tell Riley which gender they are having. He is determined to host a gender reveal party for his wife and the baby. He gives everybody a cup of water and a packet of koolaid blue or pink. Everyone pours them excitedly, especially Maya, Lucas, their kids, Cameron and Natalia.

When all the cups turn pink Maya and Riley squeal and jump up and down. Maya gives riley a bear hug and tells her 'now someone know how it feels to have so many girls.'

In July, Aurora Aria Mincus is born.


End file.
